


Marcando territorio

by aoibird6



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A jackson no le agrada Lobo y viceversa, El sheriff aprueba la relación de su hijo con Jackson, Jackson celoso de un perro y compitiendo de él por la atención de Stiles, Jackson está enamorado de Stiles y viceversa, Jackson marcando territorio, M/M, Relacion que se establece, Romance, Stiles muy divertido con toda la situación, Top/jackson, bottom/Stiles, sexo explícito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoibird6/pseuds/aoibird6
Summary: Jackson sabe que tiene un grave problema pero no puede evitar marcar territorio cuando “él” insiste en restregarse y dejar su olor sobre lo que le pertenece.





	Marcando territorio

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Marcando territorio   
> Parejas: Jackson/Stiles.  
> Género: Romance, humor.   
> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Teen Wolf pertenecen a Jeff Davis.   
> Notas fic: La historia se ambienta posterior a la segunda temporada. Erika y Boyd regresan con la manada, no existe la amenaza del paquete de Alfas y Jackson se queda en Beacon Hills.

El ex Kanima recuerda perfectamente el momento en que su relación con el chico hiperactivo cambió radicalmente. Fue durante su primera luna llena como hombre lobo, se supone que Derek se encargaría de mantenerlo controlado en la estación de trenes abandonado junto al trío de betas que conforman la manada pero cuando los demás se volvieron un problema con garras y colmillos también, fue muy sencillo para él escapar de ahí, internándose en el bosque. 

El trayecto es algo vago en su cabeza, sin embargo, el destino es muy claro, ya que después de una carrera frenética, sus instintos lo llevaron hasta la habitación de Stiles, quien lo recibió muy asustado e intentó golpearlo con el bate, consiguiendo detenerse a escasos centímetros en cuanto lo reconoce y suspira con alivio. Extrañamente, Jackson no siente deseos de arrancarle el cuello o afilar sus garras en él, sino que todo lo contrario, su lobo le está rogando por una cercanía mayor y se queda el resto de la noche ahí, disfrutando de los rítmicos latidos del humano mientras aquel aroma embriagante le da tranquilidad a su lobo. 

Esa noche que compartieron juntos, todo cambió entre ellos y su relación se volvió muy amistosa, aunque claro, para Jackson fue mucho más que eso, porque desde esa noche, fue muy consciente de los sentimientos que se ha empeñado en ocultar por mucho tiempo: Está enamorado de Stiles. 

Por meses, consigue actuar como si nada pero todo cambia cuando “él” entra a sus vidas y no puede soportar que ese idiota esté constantemente rondando alrededor de su chico, al menos mentalmente ya es suyo. 

-¿Por qué tienes el ceño fruncido, lagartija?- pregunta Isaac acercándose con curiosidad a él. 

El rubio ni siquiera se molesta en responder, simplemente cruza los brazos a la altura del pecho y observa fijamente hacia el camino de tierra, por donde no tarda en aparecer el jeep del hijo del sheriff y apenas capta ese aroma que está tan impregnado en SU humano, no puede evitar gruñir, ignorando por completo las miradas curiosas del resto de la manada. 

-¡Hola, pulgosos!- saluda el recién llegado descendiendo del auto con una sonrisa- Llegué con dos minutos de antelación, así que no me gruñas, Sourwolf.   
-¿Vienes solo? Pensé que lo traerías hoy también- señala Erika casi en un puchero- ¿En dónde está tu lindo chico?   
-Se quedó con mi papá- responde encogiéndose de hombros antes de cruzar los brazos a la altura del pecho- Me lo está quitando.   
-Es mejor así, que pase tiempo con su suegro- canturrea Isaac con una risita de diversión antes de pasarle un brazo por los hombros y lo insta a caminar hacia el claro dónde van a entrenar- Apestas a él, apuesto a que se volvió a restregar en ti antes de que te fueras.   
-Deberías haberte bañado- gruñe el ex Kanima muy molesto, ya ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que se ha repetido esa situación.   
-¿Huelo mal?- pregunta el humano girándose a él y comienza a olfatearse- Me bañe antes de salir, lo juro.   
-Sí, hueles tan mal como tu noviecito- responde el co capitán de Lacrosse con un bufido y le quita la sudadera sin delicadezas antes de pasarle su chaqueta- Ahora estás mejor.   
-Mmm, ahora huelo a lagartija- canturrea el castaño con una sonrisa de diversión antes de arrimarse al cuerpo del beta, quien se relaja un poco con la cercanía- Solo estoy jugando, guapo, me encanta tu perfume. 

El rubio observa fijamente como el hijo del sheriff camina contoneándose hasta llegar junto a su mejor amigo para platicarle sobre un nuevo videojuego que quiere comprar. Apenas escucha un chasqueo, se gira hacia el resto de la manada, siendo Isaac, Erika y Peter, quienes alzan el pulgar en señal de aprobación por lo que acaba de hacer mientras que Derek solo se limita a rodar los ojos con cansancio.

Cuando terminan el entrenamiento, se acerca al chico hiperactivo, quien se coloca de pie antes de arreglarse la chaqueta con una sonrisa. 

-¿Quieres ir a comer algo?- pregunta subiéndole la cremallera al castaño.  
-Me encantaría, lobito pero mi papá tiene el turno nocturno y si no me encargo de la cena, se llenará con frituras y otras comidas chatarras que le prohibió el doctor, lo siento- se disculpa con una sonrisa y el rubio asiente sin poder disimular del todo su decepción- Si quieres, puedes venir a cenar con nosotros.  
-No quiero molestar- responde el beta observando fijamente esos bonitos orbes marrones.   
-Tú nunca molestas, guapo, ¿Nos vamos? No trajiste tu espectacular deportivo, así que te daré un aventón.

Jackson asiente y después de despedirse de los demás, sube al lado del copiloto en el jeep, ignorando los susurros (que gracias a sus sentidos lobunos escucha) que hacen alusión a que disfrute su noche a solas con el menor, aunque Peter es más explícito y dice que se lo folle de una buena vez. 

Cuando llegan a casa Stilinski, el sheriff los recibe en la sala de estar pero toda la atención del rubio se centra en “él”, quien apenas repara en la presencia de Stiles, no duda en tumbarlo al suelo para comenzar a darle lametones por todo el rostro antes de tomar un extremo de la chaqueta en su hocico y jala de él hasta romper las costuras.

-¡Lobo no!- grita el castaño apartando al perro con algo de dificultad- Maldición, no es mía, eres un chico malo, lo siento mucho, Jackson, te prometo que te la pagaré.   
-No te preocupes, tu mascota temporal tiene la manía de romper las cosas que te presto- sisea el beta muy enfadado. 

Por supuesto que es ridículo y no importa quien pregunte, el rubio siempre negará que está celoso de aquel animal cuadrúpedo, razón por la cual, constantemente está marcando territorio sobre Stiles, procurando prestarle su ropa para que se impregne con su olor pero claro, ese can del demonio, se ha encariñado tanto con el adolescente hiperactivo, que no admite un olor diferente en él. 

Todo comenzó hace dos semanas, cuando después de hacerse cargo de la amenaza de turno: un omega solitario que estaba atacando personas, Scott encontró a un perro de pelaje negro muy malherido en el bosque, así que de inmediato lo llevó con Deaton y como no tenían un hogar para él, Stiles se ofreció a cuidarlo, aprovechando que ya han terminado el año escolar mientras encuentran una familia que lo adopte. Si Jackson estuviera en el lugar de esa animal, también se habría encariñado demasiado con el castaño, hasta el punto que querría reclamar su atención todo el tiempo y lo marcaría con su olor, aunque siendo un hombre lobo, es algo que desea y hace cada vez que tiene la ocasión. 

-No quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo, muchacho- canturrea el menor, rascando tras las orejas a su mascota antes de abrazarlo por el cuello, permaneciendo sentado en el suelo- ¿Me has extrañado mucho? Apuesto que sí, mi papá no juega contigo, ¿Quieres algo de comer? Vamos. 

El ex Kanima le dirige una mirada molesta al perro, quien por unos segundos gira en su dirección para luego pegarse a un costado del humano, restregándose contra él y está muy seguro que lo hace a propósito para molestarlo. 

-Sé que no debo entrometerme pero ¿No crees que es algo infantil pelear con un animal por tener la atención de mi hijo?- pregunta el sheriff, provocando un sobresalto en el rubio, quien se gira hacia él muy tenso por ser descubierto- Stiles siempre ha querido tener un perro, es natural que ahora que está cuidando de uno temporalmente, lo mime demasiado.   
-No sé qué trata de insinuar, señor- respondió el adolescente, ocupando uno de los sillones libres.   
-¿Vas a negar que estás celoso de un perro? Debo admitir que es divertido ver como compites con él por la atención de Stiles, supongo que es algo de lobos ¿Verdad? 

Hace dos meses, el sheriff fue informado de todo lo sobrenatural que ocurre en Beacon Hills, incluido el hecho que todos los amigos de su hijo también lo son. Al comienzo fue complicado pero con la inesperada ayuda de Argent, además de Melissa, el padre del chico hiperactivo terminó aceptando todo y suelo apoyarlos en todo lo que puede cuando alguna criatura llega a causar problemas a la ciudad. 

-No estoy celoso de un perro, eso es estúpido- replica el rubio cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho- Yo también he tenido mascotas, sé lo que es encariñarte con una y es estúpido que uno de tus amigos sienta celos por eso.   
-Probablemente pero tal vez ese amigo si se comportará como un estúpido si está enamorado del dueño temporal de ese perro, ¿O me equivoco?  
-¿Qué…? Sheriff yo… no, no, está equivocado- intenta negar el menor pero a juzgar por la expresión contraria, es evidente que no le creen- Mmm… yo no… maldición, ¿Tan evidente soy?   
-Solo te diré una cosa, muchacho, si te atreves a lastimar a mi hijo, conseguiré una pistola con acónito y te haré sufrir, ¿Quedó claro?- preguntó con una expresión sombría.   
-Sí, señor… muy claro. 

Cuando pasaron al comedor para cenar, el rubio frunce el ceño al notar que ese molesto animal ha subido a la silla junto al adolescente hiperactivo y es evidente que no tiene intenciones de bajar de ahí, dándole lametones en las manos a su dueño temporal antes de restregarse contra su hombro en cuanto lo intentan bajar. Sin más opciones, Jackson va a tomar su plato para ocupar el puesto de enfrente pero el endemoniado perro, mete el hocico en su comida. 

-¡Oye, es mío!- grita tomando por el collar de cuero al can, quien suelta varios gruñidos de advertencia.   
-Basta, no peleen- pide el castaño con un suspiro de cansancio e ignora la risa de diversión de su padre- ¿Qué has hecho, Lobo? Te estás portando muy mal hoy, no dormirás conmigo está noche, te quedarás aquí en el sillón y es mi palabra final- asegura con su voz más firme mientras cruza los brazos a la altura del pecho pero sus intenciones no duran mucho cuando dos patas se afirman cerca de su cuello antes de que le den un lametón en un costado del rostro- Jajajaja, ¡Lobo! No hagas eso, no te voy a perdonar- señala observando al animal y esboza una sonrisa para luego acariciarle la cabeza con las dos manos- No es justo, no puedes manipularme con esos ojitos, ni siendo adorable, eres malvado, está bien, puedes dormir conmigo hoy.   
-Me voy- gruñe el beta apretando la mandíbula muy enfadado con toda la escena frente a él y se dirige al living para recoger su chaqueta.   
-¡Jackson espera!- grita el adolescente hiperactivo alcanzándolo cerca de la puerta principal, deteniéndolo por el brazo- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te vas? Siento mucho lo que hizo Lobo, te prometo que no volverá a pasar, no tengo idea de por qué se comporta así, con Scotty no hace eso, ni tampoco con los demás, como sea, te serviré otro plato, no puedes irte sin cenar.   
-Es evidente que no le agrado a tu mascota y de todas formas quedé con Danny para salir por ahí.   
-¿Ahí donde?- pregunta el menor arqueando una ceja con desconfianza.   
-A un club y no, no es solo para gays, así que no me aburriré, nos vemos mañana, Stiles- se despide liberándose del agarre del castaño pero en cuanto intenta abrir la puerta, el humano le bloquea la salida con seriedad- ¿Stiles?   
-Quédate conmigo, o sea, pensé que después de comer, podríamos ver una película en mi cuarto, por favor, te prometo que Lobo no nos molestará, se quedará aquí abajo, por favor, por favor, 

El rubio va a negarse en cuanto su mirada se encuentra con esos brillantes ojos marrones, simplemente no puede contradecirlo, así que acepta pero con la condición de que el perro no esté en el cuarto con ellos, ni tampoco lo quiere cerca de él o su comida durante la cena. Al regresar al comedor, ocupa el lugar frente al animal, quien se fija en él con cierto desdén.

-Ustedes se parecen tanto- señala el sheriff después de asegurarse que su hijo se marcha a la cocina, a buscar otro plato de comida para su invitado- Los dos intentando tener toda la atención de Stiles y saboteando al contrario, díselo de una vez, Jackson, es mejor así, Stiles lo entenderá.   
-¿Entender qué?-pregunta el adolescente hiperactivo uniéndose a ellos y deja la cena frente al ex Kanima, quien se coloca un poco tenso pero intenta disimularlo.   
-Aaammm… entender que tu mascota peluda y yo no nos llevamos bien, eso, ¿Ya has encontrado a alguien que pueda y quiera cuidarlo? No puedes tenerlo para siempre aquí, un perro demanda mucho tiempo y cuando entremos a clases, pasará mucho tiempo solo.   
-Lo sé- suspira con desgano mientras se sienta junto a su mascota temporal para abrazarlo por el cuello- Hace dos días me encontré con Emily en la tienda, cuando fui a comprar, está con nosotros en la clase de química, ella no puede tenerlo pero le preguntará a sus amigas, así que me avisará de inmediato si alguna quiere adoptar a Lobo, voy a extrañarte mucho, amiguito, me encantaría que te quedaras para siempre.   
-Eso no es posible, Stiles, cuando regreses a clases, sabes que yo no podré cuidarlo, he pasado tres días sin llegar a casa y otras veces solo puedo venir a buscar lo necesario, no habría quien lo saque a pasear durante el día y cuando entres a la universidad, definitivamente no podré cuidarlo solo, así que es mejor que esté con una familia que pueda ocuparse de él- explica el sheriff suavizando la voz. Realmente no le gusta ver a su hijo triste pero no hay forma posible en que puedan quedarse con el perro a largo plazo- Lo siento.  
-Lo sé, papá… 

El rubio se siente mal al percibir tan claramente la tristeza que emana el humano. Por unos segundos se muerde la lengua, porque tiene una posible solución para el problema pero honestamente, no le agrada en lo más mínimo y es evidente que ese animal del demonio tampoco estará de acuerdo, demostrándolo de la peor forma posible. En cuanto vuelve a mirar al menor, suspira derrotado y cruza los brazos a la altura del pecho. 

-Escucha… si… si conservar a ese pulgoso, o sea a Lobo, es tan importante para ti… Mmm, bueno, puedes… puedes dejarlo conmigo- ofrece recibiendo unas exclamaciones de sorpresa por parte de ambos Stilinski- Es cierto que mis padres no están en casa muy a menudo, ni yo tampoco pero tenemos a una persona que se encarga de ir a hacer el aseo tres veces a la semana, podría pagarle para que cuide de Lobo durante el día… si te parece bien…   
-Oh, Jackson, eso es muy, muy considerado y dulce de tu parte, eres un lobito de peluche- canturrea el castaño con una gran sonrisa de diversión en el rostro que hace sonrojar un poco al beta- Agradezco mucho tu oferta, de verdad, significa mucho para mí pero no es una buena idea, creo que ya ha quedado más que claro que Lobo disfruta rompiendo tu ropa y haciéndote gruñir, así que no, encontraré a alguien con pueda cuidarlo, no te preocupes, guapo. 

Cuando terminan de cenar, el castaño recoge la loza para llevarla a la cocina y el beta se dispone a ayudarle pero una mano lo sostiene por el antebrazo, encontrándose con la mirada fija del sheriff, así que es más que evidente que quiere tener una plática seria antes de marcharse a trabajar. Durante unos segundos se concentra en su oído y se relaja al escuchar agua corriendo, lo cual significa que está lavando los platos. 

-¿Qué sucede, señor?  
-Eres demasiado obvio ¿Sabes? Díselo de una vez a Stiles, no se enfadará contigo, incluso podría sorprenderte- afirma lo último como si supiera algo que el rubio no y éste entrecierra los ojos con cierta desconfianza- Soy mayor que tú, Jackson, ya pasé por esto, mi advertencia sigue en pie, así que no la olvides porque si lastimas a mi hijo, te haré sufrir, ¡Lobo!

Al cabo de unos segundos, el perro llegó corriendo junto al sheriff, quien le dio varias caricias en la cabeza antes de ir hasta uno de los muebles para sacar la correa que enganchó en la argolla del collar y luego llamó a Stiles para despedirse, marchándose a la estación en compañía del animal, el cual no dejó de ladrar, ni siquiera cuando la patrulla despareció calle abajo. 

-Pobrecito, no quería ir a la estación con papá hoy, no suele hacer tanto escándalo, jajajaja, creo que es cierto que lo estoy malcriando- canturrea el adolescente hiperactivo y le hace un seña al mayor para que lo siga arriba, a su habitación- Es un buen chico, de seguro quería hacerme compañía, como me quedaré solito está noche pero está bien, tengo un fuerte lobito a mi lado, nada malo me pasará ¿Verdad?   
-Claro, nada malo te pasará- repitió aprovechando que está unos pasos detrás del castaño para deleitarse con ese firme trasero- Solo yo, que quiero hacerte cosas muy malas. 

El beta se detiene en el acto, ya que no está seguro si esas últimas palabras las pensó o las dijo y eso no puede ser algo bueno. Con temor, se fija en el humano, quien sigue caminando sin mostrar alguna señal de que lo ha escuchado y realmente agradece eso.   
Mientras el castaño enciende la computadora portátil, el hombre lobo se dedica a husmear por el cuarto, aún cuando no es la primera vez que está ahí, siempre encuentra cosas diferentes, como la pizarra a un costado de la cama, en donde hay un montón de recortes de periódicos y fotografías de la última amenaza de Beacon Hills que rastrearon: Un omega solitario. 

-Deberías quitar esto, todo ha estado tranquilo ahora- dice el rubio girándose hacia el menor, está inclinado sobre el escritorio, dándole un muy buen ángulo de su trasero y sin poder evitarlo, se lame los labios con deseo.   
-Lo sé, de hecho, tengo que ordenar un poco, jajajaja, mi papá ya me amenazó que si no ordeno y limpio por aquí, me castigará- se queja haciendo un infantil puchero al mismo tiempo que se mueve un poco, sin cambiar de posición- Es cierto que he descuidado un poco mi cuarto pero no puedo evitarlo, cuando no estoy correteando con ustedes en el bosque, estoy jugando con Lobo en el parque a unas cuadras de aquí.   
-Duermes con él ¿Verdad? Tu cama apesta a ese animal y hay varios pelos sobre el cobertor- gruñe con el ceño fruncido antes de tomar toda la ropa de cama para quitarla, a excepción de las sabanas- Cámbialas.   
-¡¿Qué haces?!- grita el humano corriendo a su lado para tomar todo con seriedad- No puedes hacer eso, las cambié ayer.   
-¿Y qué? Apestan a ese pulgoso, no las quiero cerca, cámbialas o me voy- amenaza con la mandíbula apretada y para su sorpresa, el castaño solo suspira con resignación antes de obedecer. 

Después de ese percance, ambos se recuestan en la cama sobre sus estómagos y escogen una película. Si es honesto, Jackson no están prestando atención a la pantalla de la computadora, sino que aprovechando la oscuridad del cuarto, se dedica a escudriñar a su acompañante, recorriendo ese bonito rostro y cierra los ojos por unos segundos para captar mejor ese cautivante aroma que enciende todos sus sentidos, además de provocar a su lobo en exceso. Cuando vuelve a mirar, se encuentra con aquellos orbes marrones fijos en él y entonces se da cuenta que en algún momento, se movió de su lugar, pegándose al cuerpo contrario. 

-Perdón, Stiles… yo… lo siento- se disculpa con la intención de levantar y huir de ahí pero en un rápido movimiento, lo tienen de espalda sobre la cama mientras el menor trepa encima- ¿Stiles?  
-De acuerdo, ya no puedo con esto, no sé si solo estoy imaginando todo o realmente sientes algo por mí, no sé si puedo jactarme que estás muy, muy celoso de un perro solo porque está cerca de mí o todo está en mi cabeza, no sé si solo eres amable conmigo o tienes otras intenciones… no sé, las señales son muy confusas… me gustas, Jackson, me gustas mucho y si no sientes lo mismo por mí, es mejor que lances contra una pared y huyas…   
-Sí, te lanzaré contra una pared- afirma haciendo brillar sus ojos azules y sostiene por la cintura al menor con fuerza, quien suelta un gemidito- Pero no huiré, te follaré, porque tú también me gustas, Stiles, me encantas, me fascinas y nada está en tu cabeza, todo es real. 

El rubio no le permite responder al menor e inicia un apasionado beso que es correspondido con una clara falta de experiencia y eso es perfecto, porque significa que es el primero con quien hace eso y se asegurará que también sea el último. 

No tiene idea de cuantas veces a fantaseado con ese momento y lo saborea hasta el final mientras cuela sus manos bajo la camiseta contraria. Todavía puede percibir el aroma de ese molesto perro en SU chico pero se encargará personalmente de eliminarlo por completo e impregnarlo con su aroma. 

Rápidamente la temperatura de sus cuerpos comienza a subir y necesitan más contacto, así que se quitan la ropa mutuamente hasta quedar solo en bóxer pero cuando está por ceder completamente a sus instintos lobunos, unos familiares y desagradables ladridos llegan a sus oídos, los cuales no tardan en ser reconocidos por su chico. 

-¿Lobo? ¿Ese es Lobo?- pregunta arqueando una ceja con sorpresa antes de apartar al rubio para levantarse, caminando hasta la ventana- Oh por Dios, si es Lobo, ¡Lobo!- grita abriendo con una risita de diversión y los ladridos son más claros- ¿Qué hace aquí? Se supone que estaría con mi papá en la estación, que raro, ¿Y si pasó algo?

El beta se incorpora para caminar hacia el humano mientras éste marca un número en su celular y apenas recibe respuesta, asedia a preguntas al sheriff, quien lo calma diciéndole que todo está en orden, además de contarle con culpabilidad que el perro escapó cuando lo dejó con la chica de la recepción. Jackson ya debería haber esperado algo así, es imposible que esa bestia se dé por vencido tan rápido y considerando que lo detesta (siendo algo mutuo) no dejará a Stiles a solas con él. 

-Sí, papá, no te preocupes, Lobo está aquí, jajajaja, está bien, yo lo cuidaré, que tengas una noche tranquila, nos vemos- se despide cortando la llamada con una sonrisa y se gira hacia el beta, quien hace brillar sus ojos azules- Mmm… lo sé, lo sé, no tienes que decirlo pero ya está aquí y no puedo dejarlo afuera, hace frío, le daré algo de comer, un poco de agua y se quedará abajo, lo prometo, regreso pronto, no te vistas, me encantas así- canturrea lo último haciendo sonreír un poco al rubio- Ya vuelvo, no sigas sin mí, guapo. 

El mayor se recuesta sobre la cama con un suspiro y cierra los ojos mientras utiliza su oído para vigilar lo que ocurre en el primer piso. En cuanto el adolescente hiperactivo abre la puerta, el perro se abalanza sobre él tirándolo al suelo y a juzgar por los sonidos viscosos, debe estar dándole lametones a SU chico. 

Casi diez minutos después, Jackson entiende que no va a conseguir lo que quiere esa noche, así que se apresura en vestirse y baja las escaleras muy serio para dirigirse hacia la sala de estar, en donde perro está tumbado sobre el sillón, afirmando las patas delanteras y la cabeza sobre las piernas del humano, quien lo acaricia sin dejar de sonreír. 

-Es evidente con quien pasarás esta noche, así que me voy- gruñe el beta observando fijamente al can, quien corresponde su gesto antes de acomodarse por completo sobre el castaño, impidiéndole que se levante- Buenas noches.   
-¡Espera!- pide el menor intentando bajar al animal de él hasta que lo consigue con bastante dificultad y se apresura en abrazar por la cintura al mayor- No puedes irte, tenemos la casa para nosotros solos… y acabamos de confesar nuestros sentimiento, no puedes dejarme así…   
-No quiero dejarte… pero tampoco es como si pudiéramos hacer algo con ese pulgoso aquí y no, no voy a seguir siendo cortes con él, es un engendro del demonio que quiere acapararte y tú eres mío, Stiles, solo mío- afirma haciendo brillar sus ojos azules y se acerca al perro, quien se incorpora colocándose muy tenso mientras gruñe- Escúchame muy bien, pulgoso, ya estoy cansado de soportar tus idioteces y sí, es ridículo que esté peleando con un animal pero no voy a dejar que sigas quitándome a Stiles, es mío, mío.  
-Mmm… por favor, no peleen- pide el humano interponiéndose entre ambos y se acerca a acariciar la cabeza de su mascota para luego arrodillarse frente a él- Te quiero mucho, Lobo pero también quiero mucho a Jackson, estoy enamorado de él y por eso no debes gruñirle, ni hacer travesuras como romper la ropa que me presta, él será mi pareja, así que como tal, tienes que ser bueno, yo no dejaré de quererte porque esté con Jackson, seguirás siendo mi chico cuadrúpedo favorito,

El rubio mantiene el ceño fruncido hasta que nota que el can se relaja y le da un lametón en el rostro al menor, quien suelta una risita de diversión antes de abrazarlo por el cuello, dándole un beso en la frente peluda. Tal parece que ese animal ha entendido como serán las cosas de ahora en adelante, así que se acerca para tomar la mano del adolescente hiperactivo, quien se levanta con una sonrisa para iniciar un apasionado beso que los deja jadeando a ambos. 

Sin más preámbulos, el beta toma por los muslos al castaño, quien lo abraza por el cuello para dejarse llevar a través del pasillo hasta las escaleras. Con un poco de dificultad, ya que el rubio no puede dejar de probar aquellos apetitosos labios, consiguen llegar hasta la habitación y agradece haber dejado la puerta abierta. En cuanto recuesta al adolescente hiperactivo sobre la cama, se apresura en desnudarlo y luego se quita la ropa así mismo, esbozando una sonrisa al notar que esos bonitos orbes marrones lo escudriñan con deseo. 

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, Stiles?- pregunta disfrutando de lo que percibe gracias a sus sentidos lobunos.   
-Oh sí, me encanta, muy bonito a la vista, no hay algo pequeño en ti, lobito- canturrea lamiéndose los labios despacio y ese simple gesto provoca en exceso al animal dentro del rubio- ¿Problemas de control, Jackson? Ven aquí y desata al lobito conmigo.   
-Eso es justo lo que haré, Stiles, te daré lo que tanto estás pidiendo, voy a partirte en dos. 

En un rápido movimiento llega hasta la cama y trepa sobre el cuerpo del menor, inclinándose a hundir la nariz en el cuello contrario para soltar varios gruñidos de satisfacción. Sus dientes se dedican a marcar los hombros del castaño, quien se mueve inquieto bajo él mientras jadea. Una de las mayores fantasías del rubio, es lamer y morder cada uno de los lunares de su chico, así que no se cohíbe en hacerlo, deleitándose con el aroma a excitación que se hace cada vez más fuerte. 

Cuando acaba con su labor, el beta separa las piernas del menor y esboza una sonrisa al notar lo duro que está, así que decide que le dará muy bueno pero primero inicia otro lascivo beso que se prolonga por varios segundos. 

-¿Tienes lubricante?- pregunta con la voz enriquecida por el deseo mientras observa fijamente a humano, quien tiene las pupilas dilatadas.  
-Sí, en el velador- responde señalándolo y acaricia los abdominales del mayor- Que duro, muy duro- canturrea con una sonrisa de diversión para bajar una de sus manos hasta la hombría ya despierta del contrario- Y esto también. 

Jackson suelta un gruñido pero no se permite caer en esa provocación, así que extiende una mano hasta el velador para abrir el cajón y sacar el bote de lubricante, volviendo a acomodarse entre las piernas del menor. Una vez que esparce la sustancia viscosa en sus dígitos, comienza a penetrar con uno de ellos al castaño, quien se remueve por la extraña sensación. 

Cuando introduce el segundo dedo, puede sentir la incomodidad de su chico, lo cual es su señal para inclinarse y darle un lametón a la dura erección contraria antes de abarcar una parte en su boca, iniciando un movimiento de mete-saca que no tarda en sacar roncos gemidos de placer del hijo del sheriff. Sin encontrar resistencia, cuela un tercer digito y no percibe molestia alguna, así que comienza a moverlos más rápidos hasta que consigue rozar la próstata del menor y éste se estremece al mismo tiempo que suelta un lloriqueo excitado. 

En cuanto siente que está punto de llegar al orgasmo, el rubio se incorpora, quitando sus dedos y observa con deseo al humano, adoptando su forma de beta. 

-No te preocupes, pecoso, voy a darte lo que tanto quieres, te correrás mientras te lo meto con fuerza. 

Sin más preámbulos, el lobo alinea la punta de su erección en la estrecha y virginal entrada de Stiles para comenzar a penetrarlo con lentitud, dándole un momento para que se acostumbre a la intromisión cuando consigue estar dentro por completo. 

-Definitivamente no hay algo pequeño en ti, guapo- canturrea estirando las manos para rodear el cuello contrario y corresponde el cariñoso beso que le dan- Muévete, despacio… 

Controlando al animal dentro de él, le un tiempo al menor para que se acostumbre a las embestidas hasta que éste le pide más, le exige más fuerza y rapidez, lo cual es correspondido de inmediato. 

Jackson ha deseado por mucho tiempo estar de esa forma con el humano y ahora que por fin lo tiene entre sus brazos, gimiendo, soltando grititos de placer cada vez que golpea su próstata y con el rostro teñido por la excitación, definitivamente comprueba que la realidad es mucho mejor que las fantasías. 

Permitiendo que el lobo tome el control, marca sus dientes por cada centímetro de piel a su alcance mientras se deleita con los eróticos sonidos que escapan de la boca contraria y cuando comienza a golpear su próstata sin darle descanso, el menor deja caer los brazos sobre su cabeza, arquea la espalda, hunde la cabeza en la almohada y llega al orgasmo con un grito de placer que lleva el nombre del mayor, manchando ambos abdómenes. 

El beta suelta un gruñido al sentir como ese estrecho interior aprisiona su erección y con tres profundas embestidas, se corre caliente, soltando un rugido que debió escucharse en toda la cuadra. Ambos se toman largos en silencio para regularizar sus agitadas respiraciones y el rubio reparte varios besitos por el rostro del castaño, quien entreabre los ojos con una sonrisa de satisfacción. 

-¿Todo en orden, pecoso?- pregunta acariciándole los muslos con largos movimientos.   
-Perfecto… magnifico… genial, lobito, a riesgo de aumentar tu gran ego, eres fantástico- responde rodeando el cuello del mayor y juntan sus bocas en un cariñoso beso.   
-Si esto te ha parecido perfecto, magnifico y genial, lo siguiente será mucho mejor- promete con una amplia sonrisa, mezcla arrogancia y diversión- No me mires así, pecoso, tú mismo lo has dicho, tenemos la casa solo para nosotros, así que no podemos desperdiciar esta oportunidad ¿Verdad?   
-Oh, totalmente de acuerdo, guapo, entonces no perdamos más tiempo, quiero disfrutarte toda la noche y madrugada, ¿Podrás aguantar tanto, lobito?   
-La duda ofende, Stiles. 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Stiles prepara el desayuno mientras tararea una canción y sonríe cada vez que su mascota temporal se pasa por sus piernas. Si es honesto, no esperaba que ayer por la noche se portara tan bien cuando lo dejó solo ahí abajo pero tal vez finalmente entendió lo importante que es Jackson para él y ya no mantendrán esa agresión-pasiva. 

El ruido de la puerta lo sobresalta y se asoma por el umbral que da al pasillo, saludando a su padre para luego continuar con su labor. 

-¿Cómo estuvo todo por aquí? ¿Lobo se portó bien o continuó peleando con Jackson?- pregunta el sheriff tomando la humeante taza de café que ya le han preparado- Gracias.   
-De nada, pronto estará listo el desayuno, Mmm, Lobo se portó extrañamente bien, durmió en el sillón sin ladrar o quejarse, ni siquiera fue a rasguñar mi puerta para que lo deje entrar, es un buen chico- canturrea dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza al animal.   
-Qué extraño, supongo que al fin entendió que debe llevarse bien con Jackson, especialmente ahora que lo tendremos más seguido por aquí- afirma sorprendiendo al menor, quien coloca las tostadas en un plato y se gira despacio- No me mires así, es evidente que se quedó a pasar la noche aquí, por algo estás preparando tanta comida, como sea, no me molesta, ya le dejé claro lo que pasará si te lastima y ya te di la charla de sexo la semana pasada, así que te evitaré el darme explicaciones o mentir respecto a que ese chico no durmió contigo.   
-Oh, gracias, papá, jajajaja, no tengo ninguna mentira preparada así que me has hecho un favor, ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? Sobre Jackson, sé que yo soy muy evidente.   
-Estar celoso de un perro habla por sí solo, ¿No crees?- señala lo último sin ocultar la diversión que le produce la situación y el adolescente hiperactivo se ríe.   
-Es cierto, debe ser algo lobuno-perruno, ya sabes, los dos marcando territorio sobre mí, adivina, adivina, me llamó Emily hace unos minutos, una amiga de ella tiene un hermanito pequeño que está encantado con Lobo cuando le enseñó la fotografía, así que quieren adoptarlo, se los llevaré en una semana- afirma muy feliz de que el can sea acogido por una familia que cuide de él.   
-¿Una semana? ¿Por qué tanto tiempo? Pensé que quien lo adopte se lo llevaría de inmediato.   
-Sí pero ellos se marcharan a la playa el fin de semana, podrían llevarlo pero les dije que yo no tenía problemas en cuidarlo un poco más, que esto quede entre nosotros, es demasiado divertido molestar a Jackson, jajajaja, mañana iré a almorzar con él y llevaré a Lobo, ¿Te imaginas las travesuras que hará?  
-No abuses, Stiles o te saldrá muy caro- advierte el mayor negando con una sonrisa y deja la taza a medio beber sobre la encimera- Me cambiaré de ropa y desayunaré con ustedes. 

El castaño termina de servir el desayuno en el comedor y regresa a la cocina para cambiar el tazón del agua al perro, además de rellenarle el de la comida, ya que le dio en cuento se levantó. Con una gran sonrisa, sube las escaleras para entrar a su habitación y se siente al borde de la cama, acariciando con suavidad el rostro durmiente de su pareja. Pareja, le encanta como suena aquello. 

-Hora de levantarse, dormilón, tu atractivo y dulce chico te preparó un delicioso desayuno, despierta, guapo o me aprovecharé de ti- canturrea inclinándose para besar los labios contrarios y el rubio se remueve un poco antes de abrir los ojos.   
-Mmm, ¿Stiles?- pregunta con la voz pastosa por el sueño.   
-Sí, ¿Conoces a otro chico atractivo y dulce? No lo creo, guapo, arriba, vamos a desayunar, mi papá ya llegó.  
-¿Qué?- suelta terminando de desperezarse y se incorpora rápidamente, colocándose tenso al descubrir que son pasadas las diez de la mañana- Oh rayos, me quedé dormido.   
-No me sorprende, estuvimos teniendo sexo hasta muy entrada la madrugada y fue fantástico, todavía me duele el trasero pero puedo disimular- afirma con una gran sonrisa de diversión que el lobo corresponde- No te preocupes por mi papá, él ya sabe que estamos juntos, yo soy demasiado evidente y tal parece que tú también, como sea, está de acuerdo con esto, nos apoya y al parecer ya te amenazó si me lastimas, jajajaja, siento eso pero al menos no tuviste que soportar la charla sobre sexo, que vergüenza…   
-Ya la tuve hace un tiempo con mi papá y anoche no parecías avergonzado- afirma el mayor con una sonrisa de diversión antes de hundir la nariz en el cuello contrario, aspirando profundo- Buen chico, no te has bañado aún, todavía puedo olerlo dentro de ti, mi se—  
-¡Cállate, animal!- grita el castaño apartándose mientras un rojo furioso tiñe sus mejillas- Idiota… vístete y baja de inmediato o no te daré de comer. 

El menor sale corriendo de la habitación y baja las escaleras de dos en dos para regresar al comedor, sirviendo tres humeantes tazas de café. Por algún razón, su padre no hizo comentario alguno frente a Jackson por quedarse a pasar la noche, aunque si le advierte nuevamente que si lastima a su hijo, habrán serias consecuencias, muy, muy sangrientas y dolorosas. 

-Muchas gracias por el desayuno, ya tengo que irme- dice el rubio colocándose de pie y corresponde el beso que le da el castaño- Nos vemos más tarde, no olvides que nos juntaremos a las cuatro en el Loft con los demás.   
-Por supuesto, guapo, te acompañaré a la puerta.   
-Sí, hasta luego, sheriff- se despide estrechando la mano del mayor con una pequeña sonrisa.   
-Nos vemos, muchacho y ya sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras, lo cual espero que sea seguido si eres serio con mi hijo y—  
-Papá, basta, ya le quedó claro- pide el adolescente hiperactivo rodando los ojos antes de reírse cuando el perro se pasa por las piernas de Jackson y se sienta a su lado- Oh, esto sí que es extraño, Lobo no te gruñe, ni te mira mal, eso es un gran avance.   
-Ya entendió quién manda aquí- alardea el beta con una sonrisa de arrogancia y fue a la sala de estar, siendo seguido por su pareja- Que raro, ¿En dónde está mi chaqueta? ¿En dónde quedó después de que tu querido pulgoso jugó con ella?   
-No le digas así, se llama Lobo y no tiene ni una sola pulga, está muy limpio, lo cuido muy bien- replica el menor sacándole la lengua infantilmente antes de rascar tras la oreja derecha al animal que permanece a su lado- Yo la dejé en el sillón, todavía se puede arreglar, sé que es una de tus favoritas. 

Stiles revisa por todos lados sin encontrar lo que busca, así que el rubio utiliza sus sentidos lobunos y en cuanto frunce el ceño antes de ir a paso rápido hasta la puerta abierta que da el garaje, el menor sabe que algo muy malo está por pasar, así que se apresura en correr tras el mayor pero se detiene a mitad del pasillo cuando escucha un grito de indignación. 

-¿Qué demonios pasa?- pregunta sheriff asomándose por el umbral de la cocina, ya que ha dejado la loza en el fregadero- ¿Stiles?  
-Mmm, creo que Lobo está en muchos problemas, no le bastó con romper la chaqueta de Jack—  
-¡VEN AQUÍ, PERRO DEL DEMONIO!

El castaño contiene la respiración cuando su pareja aparece en el pasillo completamente transformado y apenas repara en el perro que corre al segundo piso, lo persigue entre gruñidos de amenaza. Sin entender que ocurre, intercambia una mirada con su padre y ambos se dirigen hasta el garaje, descubriendo que la chaqueta del beta se encuentra en el arenero del can, así que está inservible, porque no hay forma en que pueda sacar ese olor. 

-Oh por Dios- susurra el menor antes de estallar en varias carcajadas que no tardan en ser imitadas por el sheriff mientras escuchan unos golpes en el segundo piso, junto con rugidos y ladridos furiosos.   
-No, Stiles, no puedes tener a Lobo una semana más aquí, va a terminar desquiciando a ese chico- canturrea el mayor muy divertido con la situación. Definitivamente ese parcito no se podrá llevar bien cuando ninguno de los está dispuesto a compartir a su hijo.   
-Oh sí, claro que se queda, Jajajajaja, sé que lo pagaré muy caro cuando mi lobito se entere pero esto es demasiado divertido para no disfrutarlo un poco más, así que guarda el secreto, papá o te hundirás conmigo, jajajaja.   
-Es mejor que vayas a separarlos, lo que rompa Jackson lo pagará y lo que rompa el perro lo pagas tú. 

Stiles asiente entre risas y sube guiándose por los ruidos. Aún cuando el rubio ha encontrado una forma muy efectiva de marcar territorio en su cuerpo, de impregnarlo con su aroma hasta lo más profundo, eso no significa que el perro no demostrará su disgusto de otras maneras y si es honesto, está ansioso por disfrutar de la siguiente travesura.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!  
> Saludos! :D


End file.
